I Scream For Ice Cream
by mu149
Summary: Sasuke was never one for sweets, but the thought of licking the cold treat off of Naruto's bare body was more than inviting. SasuNaru with a hint of NaruSasu. Rated M for Lemon. There will be a sequel to this, so look for it, Peanut Butter Challenge.


**Here it is! My newest SasuNaru (with a hint of NaruSasu) Fanfic! I would like to thank all the little people that made this possible for me… I'm actually serious. I was eating ice cream with my little cousins when I got this idea because of their kowaii-ness! I hope you guys like this one and continue to support me and my writing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke!**

**Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic with a lot of lemon! That means Sasuke is probably going to rape Naruto! If you don't like it, leave now! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Naruto had finally been named the new Hokage of Konoha and to celebrate, the dobe himself had decided to have an ice cream party at his place. In truth, I did not care much for sweets; even hated them. But the thing that made me go to the stupid party was the fact that I was living with said dobe, and he refused to let me out of his sight since my return to the village. This included the torturous party, during the length of which, he knew I would rather sit- sulking in a corner- or hiding within his extravagant library. (The mere thought of him actually having a library, god-forbid a book is entirely ridiculous to me.) Still, I was forced to sit in the living room as the life of the party- being Our Lord Hokage himself- showed off his new outfit. Of course, everyone was enjoying themselves, happy that Naruto finally accomplished his life-long dream, but I found the noise and insistent congratulations more annoying than the fact that I had to attend such a party. Every now and then, Naruto would make some meek attempt to get me to participate with his stupid games, but each time he was dragged away by another one of his friends. "Hey, Sasuke!"

I glanced up from my book to see Naruto grinning across the room as Inuzuka and Akamichi fought against each other in Dance Dance Revolution. "You wanna go against me next turn?"

Shaking my head and then returning to my book, I could feel the pout that returned my decline as he came stomping up to me. He pulled the book out of my hands, putting his remaining hand on his hip, looking incredibly arousing in his position. "Sasuke you need to play something! It's my party!"

'Ohhh…' my inner self thought to me, 'Naruto is so yummy when he's angry. Why don't you play your own private game of Kiss-The-Dobe?'

I stood up, walking out of the room as Naruto hurried after me. "Hey, Naruto! Your turn is next!"

"I'll be right there!" he called behind his shoulder as he stopped me in the hallway.

He stared at me and I already knew what was going to happen next. He pulled me forward just as he leant up to connect our lips briefly. My body surged with the intimate contact that we had done so often since the day that I returned that still continued to make me melt to his every will and command. I hated being uke; and my pride as an Uchiha would never let me admit it, but there was something so arousing about a demanding Naruto. In truth, I loved it when he commanded me to spread my legs for him, but that was something I would never admit to the dobe in fear that he would want to be on top more often. However, I easily took control of the kiss, winning the fight for dominance that our tongues fought for. He moaned softly as I pulled him closer to me, trying to gain more than he was allowed to give at that moment. "Naruto! Hurry up!"

I pulled away, slightly annoyed that that damn loud-mouthed mutt was taking away my Naruto. "Sasuke…"

I turned back to the small blonde that clutched to me so possessively. He was the only light within my life. As cheesy as that may sound, I'd be damned if I let Kiba Inuzuka take him away from me because of something as little as a game! "Sasuke," he whined, tugging on my shirt.

Again my attention was directed towards my blonde, "Hn?"

He smiled softly as he caught my lips again in a softer, sweeter kiss. It wasn't a long kiss and I regretted the short length of it. "I wish you would try to accept them in your life."

"I don't need anyone but you."

He smiled softly before I released him, turning to go to the library, knowing he would be staring after me. Of course, the second I was secluded within the strong walls of the library, I instantly wanted to see Naruto again and regretted my decision to stay so far away from him.

That was how I spent the rest of my evening.

The second the last of the guests left, I decided to go assess the damage that Naruto's friends had caused when I heard an explosion coming from the kitchen. Fearing the worst, I run into the kitchen to only see the most horrifying thing since the creation of ramen. Naruto was staring blankly at an empty bowl that laid on its side while the rest of the kitchen and all of Naruto for that fact, was covered entirely by cold, sticky, vanilla ice cream. "Naruto! What did you do?"

He glanced at me before he ruffled his hair, "Haha… I guess it wasn't a good idea to use rasengan to mix the ice cream."

My eyes widened at his own stupidity before he glanced at his hand and licked the ice cream slowly off of it. I could feel erotic scenes flickering before my eyes as I visibly whitened. 'Ohhh… now that's a yummy Naruto for ya!'

Cursing my inner voice I attempt to again conjure up the anger I had felt mere moments ago. "Why in Kami's name would you use rasengan to mix ice cream?"

"I want smoothies, but the blender is broken…" he replied innocently.

"That's because you broke it!"

He shrugged as he began licking his hand again. I was losing all reasons to stay away from him.

And fast.

"N-Naruto…"

"…Hn?" he moaned as he continued to lick himself, oblivious to his affect on me.

That was it. I was already next to him, grabbing his arm as he started in surprise. I brought him close to me and began licking the ice cream off of his neck. He shook slightly as my breath hit him and that only fueled my erotic fantasy even more. 'I bet you like sweets now…'

I continued licking his neck, but began sucking and biting. He moaned softly and I hadn't even begun to touch him yet. Pulling away, I capture his lips, allowing him to taste the ice cream before taking his shirt off and lick his small muscles before unbuttoning his pants. He gasps at the forwardness, but I continued as I stripped him naked. He pushed me against the counter, turning into his demanding-self as he tears my shirt to get it off of me and pulls my pants off as well. I grinned before beginning to lick him again, cleaning off the ice cream as he pushed against me, beginning to grind our erections together. My breath caught as he caused intense friction to jolt through our bodies and I begin to lose my control over my resistance to not do him rough right now. "Sa-Sasuke…"

I nearly snapped as he moaned out my name, grinding harder against me, "Do me now!"

'Yeah, that ought to do it.'

I turned him around quickly; ready to pound him into the counter now. I spread his legs as his labored breathing increased, "N-now…don't prep me."

'Yummy!'

Glad to follow his command, I quickly put my throbbing erection in him. He cried out, tears streaming down his tan cheeks as he's stretched open. "Naruto…"

"N-no…" he managed as he began to move me in and out.

I almost moaned with the tightness and heat that overcame me. 'He wants it.'

_And he'll get it…_

I pulled out and quickly pounded into him, hitting his prostate easily due to my experience with his sexual desires. "AAAHH… Sa-suke!"

I continued to pound into him as he screams my name, quickly releasing his cum on himself, mixing in with the ice cream. I shake violently at the feeling of him clinching me, trying to pull me farther into his hot cavern. I knew that I wasn't too far behind him, so I pushed harder and faster, riding him out as long as possible. "NARUTO!" I screamed his name as I came deep inside of him, feeling him shake again as I finally reach my climax.

He snuggled closely to me as I lay him gently on the counter. "You know we have to clean this up?" I whisper to him.

I knew the pout was on his face as he pulled away from me, heading for a shower. I grab his arm and pulled him back so I could lick him one more time. "Mmnnn… Yummy."

I saw his blush as he hurried away. I stalked closely behind him, fully intended on a second round.

((()))

There was an odd stir as Naruto finally entered the room, grinning profusely as he dragged me behind him, rather unwillingly. "Sorry we're late guys! Sasuke was being grumpy!"

Sakura laughed before smiling at me, "You might as well be submissive, Sasuke. There is no way that you can disobey the Hokage."

There were a few snickers after her comment and my mood visible darkened as Naruto pulled me to a seat and grabbed one of the small glass cups that were set out on the table. Eagerly, he picked up a spoon, completely ignorant to the connection the desert had to our recent erotic occurrence. 'Why don't you remind him, champ?'

Sighing, I reached over, grabbed the spoon from Naruto and licked the ice cream off of it, staring at him knowingly. He blushed softly when Shikamaru's voice broke our gazes, "I thought you hated sweets, Sasuke?"

I smirked as Naruto visibly darkened, looking at his lap nervously where he was ringing a napkin in embarrassment. "I don't," I answered, continuing to stare at him, "But I'll scream for ice cream."

Naruto looked up suddenly, his eyes wide as I licked my lips, handing him back his spoon. He clutched it, trying to avoid the eye contact of the staring group. "Well, I'll be…" Kiba breathed, causing a deeper shade of red to spread across Naruto's face.

* * *

**THE END! I hope you guys liked that one because I got the idea randomly when I was eating ice cream. Go figure! Oh well, read and review, please! But for those who want a little extra fun…I CHALLENGE YOU!**

**Challenge: I Scream For Ice Cream**

**Rules: **

**1. Write a fanfic using ice cream in some form or way.**

**2. You can have any pairings you want.**

**3. No COPYING someone else's ideas**

**4. It doesn't have to be a YAOI pairing if you don't want it to be.**

**Complete the challenge, if you shall dare! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**


End file.
